To Bake a Cake
'To Bake a Cake ', originally titled 'Ꙙщь Пащеꙛри '(''lit. The Confectioners) is a Zayats short that was premiered alongside the critically panned Comfy Cakes ''movie on October 27, 1949. In direct contrast to the movie it was premiered alongside, the short was widely acclaimed by critics and viewers alike, to the point of being considered ''The Absolute Greatest Thing Edward Shtabel Has Ever Made. Plot Leonidas appears lying under a tree and licking a saucer. Zayats walks up to him and tries to advice him to tell Lady Easter that he wants to take her out for a walk, only to realize Leonidas' pot belly which implies that he ate the whole cake at one. After asking Leonidas about the cake and being replied with that he ate it, Zayats proceeds to give him a strong punch on the top of his head. Once Leonidas angrily asks Zayats "What was that punch for?!", Zayats replies that it was because he ate the entire cake which turned out to be exactly for Lady Easter. As he talks about how he had baked the cake himself for her with all the love he could give, he slowly begins to cry, likely heartbroken. Leonidas tries to cheer Zayats up by convincing him that it was just a cake, but Zayats just can't help but think about how Lady Easter could react if she realized that Zayats had broken his promise. However, Leonidas quickly manages to cheer Zayats up with just saying "Well, why don't we just bake another one?" Later, Zayats and Leonidas appear at a kitchen, ready to bake a cake, with everything necessary for the concoction: Sugar, salt, flour, milk, butter, eggs and baking soda. Zayats begins by pouring a pinch of flour and asks Leonidas to pour another pinch, but instead he ends up pouring all the flour, leaving Zayats' face plastered with flour. Zayats then proceeds to pour the baking soda and, just when he was about to pour the milk, he finds out that Leonidas had drank almost all of the milk, leaving only one liter for the cake. After spreading some butter, Zayats proceeds to crack an egg and tells Leonidas "Now crack the remaining eggs." Leonidas, however, ends up cracking the entire carton with eggs included. Upon pouring the sugar and salt on his own, Zayats proceeds to put the cake on the oven, and Leonidas heats the oven to 450°C, which causes the oven to apparently overcook the cake. As he realizes this, Zayats begins to lament himself because the cake supposedly is getting burnt, however when Leonidas takes the cake out, it miraculously turns out to have come out lovely. Later on, Zayats and Leonidas are again at the forest waiting for Lady Easter to arrive and are received by Mano and Lucille, who are apparently having some races to some trees. When Zayats attempts to tell them what's going on, he suddenly gets hit with a cake, which comes from none other than Volk himself. Zayats fights back by throwing a nearby pie at Volk. Mano and Lucille join in with two pies they got from the bakery but that they end up throwing at each other, the scene becomes a pie-throwing war, as Leonidas throws some more pies at others. Zayats finally decides to take it up a notch and throw his cake at Volk, which instead ends up landing on Lady Easter's face. Distressed, Zayats attempts to make it up to Lady Easter, who angrily slaps him across the face as he attempts to tell her about what happened. Heartbroken, Zayats attempts to get her back, without minding Leonidas, who is severely dizzy from all the pies thrown at him, and faints as the short ends. Cast Category:Films Category:Short Films